A Jokers Revenge
by Pebblepaw
Summary: "Batsy Batsy, what's a Bat to do? Lost his butler, did he? You want him back? Jump City's the name, play time is the game! At the bottom of the note was a simple playing card, marked with a big red J". The Joker kiddnapped Alfred! Now Batman has to head to Jump city to get him back! This was borrowed from Sodium Man, who won't write it anymore, so now I am!
1. Prologue

**Umm, I am taking this story from another author, because that person wasn't updating, and ****I think**** said it would okay for me to take it...**

...

Easy. It had been too easy. Batman frowned as he watched the last of Joker's henchmen flee into the night. It had been so straight forward...A bunch of goons dressed as clowns attempting to rob Gotham Bank. It wasn't like Joker to be so straight forward

He dismissed his misgivings, _"I'll figure out what he's up to when I get back to the cave."_

...

He drove the Batmobile in through the hidden entrance, and parked it. Jumping out, he called, "Hey! Alfred! Alfred, where-"

His voice faltered off as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the Bat Cave.

The place had been destroyed, the walls spray painted with obscene gestures and happy faces, and in the middle of the wreck laid Alfred's coat, neatly folded, with a jack-in-the-box slowly playing on top of it. As the song reached its climax, a tortured looking jester's face popped out of the box, accompanied by a ghastly laughter that filled the cave. Held in the Jester's grinning mouth was a note. It read:

_Batsy Batsy, what's a Bat to do? Lost his butler, did he?_

_You want him back? Jump City's the name, play time is the game!_

At the bottom of the note was a simple playing card, marked with a big red 'J'.

"Joker…You've crossed the line", Batman growled through clenched teeth.

...

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and Robin couldn't sleep. Something just didn't feel right. Sighing, he got up and left his room.

_"If I can't sleep, might as well train."_ He thought.

As he went through the TV area, the lightning flashed again, silhouetting a figure by the window.

"You…!" hissed Robin, as he extended his Bo staff.

The shadow gave no acknowledgement. "Why the _hell_ are you here!" screamed Robin as he unleashed a furious attack.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone_?" The figure did not respond, as it gracefully dodged every blow.

Then one of Robin's more wild swings smashed open a window, activating the Titan's alarm system, lighting up the room.

"Robin! What's going on! Why did the alarm…" Slow Cyborg and the other Titan's shouts trailed off as their steps slowed.

"Its…Its…"

"The Batman, I know" responded Robin to Cyborg's spluttering.

"What I _want_ to know is what he is doing here."

"Robin…" the cloaked figure croaked, his voice hoarse. Robin mentally frowned at this _"Since when has Bruce's voice been hoarse…?"_

"Robin…" he rasped again suddenly sounding…_old_,

"Robin…he's got Alfred…"

Robin gasped, "No…"

...

**Well, I don't expect a lot of reviews, and I am only writing this because I want to honor the story!**


	2. Strange Allies

**Here is chapter 2!**

...

**The Next Day**

All the Titans and Batman were gathered in the lounge for a discussion of just what was going on.

"Friend Robin…Who is this 'Alfred' you and friend Batman speak of so dearly?" inquired Starfire.

A look of surprise went across Batman's face as he turned to Robin, "You're telling me that they don't know who you are?"

"They know that my name is Dick and that I like my privacy." Said Robin through gritted teeth, "and that's _all_ they need to know."

"Oh?" was all Batman said. But combined with that raised eyebrow and slight smile, that I-see-Robin-you-kept-your-identity-secret-to-prote ct-me smile that reminded Robin of every single reason why he had moved from Gotham. Robin glared at him.

"Well, I guess we're both going to have to come out into the open with our identities if your fellow teammates are going to have any clue as to what is going on."

"I realize that _Bruce_ and was just about to get to that point!" snapped Robin. Batman just gave another one of his infuriating smiles.

"Um…guys? Hate to break up the glaring contest but…can we get a move on with the meeting? I'm hungry…" Beastboy's voice slowly became quieter and quieter and faded all together under the duel gazes of the famous Batman and the Boy Wonder.

"Care to do the honors…_Dick_?" asked Batman.

Robin held held his gaze for a beat longer, then dropped his eyes. He did not speak.

Batman just shook his head slowly.

"Fine, I'll tell them. This is highly confidential. I trust this room is secure?"

"Yeah, state of the art security to prevent infiltration, one way reflective glass on the walls, and even a low level EMP charge constantly flowing through the walls to disrupt any sort of bug that might be planted." replied Cyborg.

"Yeah, although that one's a pain in the butt, we have to get amplifiers for the microwave and my Gamestation just to get them to work!" complained Beastboy.

Beastboy slowly wilted under the collective glares of his team mates, "Ok, sorry! Bad time to bring it up! I'll be quiet now! Promise!"

With Beastboy's silence promised, the group slowly turned back to the brooding Knight.

Although he sat on the same couch as everyone else, he seemed to tower over the teens. He sat staring at his hands for a moment, and then let out a soft sigh.

"My real name is Bruce Wayne, and Robin is Dick Grayson, my ward."

There was a stunned silence.

"I do not understand, what significance is this name 'Bruce Wayne'?" asked Starfire, confused.

"What…signi…WHAT SIGNIFICANCE?" hollered Beastboy, "THE SIGNIFICANCE IS THAT HE IS THE OWNER OF WAYNE INDUSTRIES! THAT MAKES HIM ONE OF THE TEN RICHEST MEN ON ALIVE!"

"It's true…Wayne Industries makes everything from our videogames to my cybernetic parts." Confirmed Cyborg.

"My goodness! So friend Robin is royalty, yes?" asked Star.

"Er…not quite Star" replied Robin, slightly embarrassed with the reactions of his friends, "more like just very, very rich."

"Now _that's_ the understatement of the century." Remarked Raven, "but honesty, I'm not surprised."

"Not…not…NOT SURPRISED? HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURPRISED WHEN YOU JUST DISCOVERED YOUR FRIEND IS THE SOLE HEIR TO A MULTIBILLION DOLLAR CORPORATION?" spluttered BB.

"Well…if you think about it…_someone_ funded the construction of the Titans' Tower." There was a brief silence from Beastboy as he considered this.

"You know…I never thought about that…"

"That's because you don't think!" replied Raven.

"Now that we're done shouting and jumping around can we _please_ get back to business?" asked Batman, with a raised eyebrow. The room elapsed into a bashful silence.

"Now as you know, the Joker began terrorizing Gotham not long after I put on the cowl. He has always been a threat, but now he has Alfred…my butler and dearest friend."

In a much quieter voice, almost to himself, "he was the one who raised me, gave me strength to go on day after day…he has taken care of me since my parents died…"

"Wait…hold up…if Joker's got your butler…doesn't that mean…he knows who you are?" asked Cyborg.

"Exactly…" replied the Dark Knight grimly, "and that is why, among many, many other reasons…when I catch up to him…he won't be going to jail."

"WHAT!" exploded Robin, surging to his feet, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? ARE YOU GONNA GO OVER THERE AND _LECTURE_ HIM? SPANK HIM MAYBE? SAY 'NEVER DO IT AGAIN' AND LET HIM WALK AWAY _SCOTT FREE?_"

"No…" replied Batman softly, staring Robin straight in the eye, "When I catch up with him…I plan to kill him."

Robin took a step back, as if he had been physically struck.

There was a tense silence as the former sidekick stared at his mentor. Robin opened his mouth, only to be cut off by a tremendous_CRASH!_, as a rocket flew threw the window, landing squarely in the middle of the group.

Everyone immediately scattered, but after a tense pause, there was no explosion. Everyone cautiously crept back around the rocket.

"And _this_ is why I keep a _hidden_ lair." Growled Batman, "_Not_ a giant 'T' in plain view."

"Yeah? Well your 'hidden lair' didn't help Alfred much did it?" retorted Robin, and was immediately sorry for his comment when he saw Bruce's head drop in shame.

"I… I failed him…" whispered Batman.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" came that oh-so-familiar cold smooth voice. Robin whirled around to see _his_ face in the screen…that orange and black mask…that mask that had haunted Robin's dreams for over two years now…_Slade_.

"_YOU…!_", Robin started

"Now, now…I'm not here to fight…it has recently come…painfully…to my attention that the Joker is now in town. He has taken something of…value…from me, and I require your help in getting it back."

...

**I hope you liked the chapter, because sit isn't my writing, it's Sodium Man's, that's who I got the story from...**


	3. Talking with the enemy

**Here I am! The next chapter for you guys!**

**...**

Robin narrowed his eyes, "How can we trust you? How do we know that you aren't in fact working _with_ Joker?" he demanded.

"Well, naturally you would be wary of any approach on my part," replied Slade coolly, "So I took the liberty of coming to your base of operations as a sign of good faith. Look out the window."Robin narrowed his eyes, "How can we trust you? How do we know that you aren't in fact working _with_ Joker?" he demanded.

Everyone sprinted to the window, and sure enough, there stood the distinctive form of Slade outside their door. He turned and waved up at them.

"Oh sure, that's what you say, but how do we know that's not-" began Robin.

"-one of my many robotic clones?" finished Slade.

"Here, I'll prove to you that it's really me…Watch closely now." And then, to everyone's shock, Slade removed his mask. Underneath was a man, surprisingly old, noted Robin, with neatly trimmed white hair, a goatee, and an eye patch on his right eye.

"May I come in now?" he called up to them, smiling sardonically.

"I still don't trust this." Hissed Robin to the others, "For all we know this guy is just another one of Slade's henchmen!"

"I agree with Robin," said Starfire, "Slade has proved himself as a most untrustworthy person."

"Uhh…guys? What happened to Batman?" asked Beastboy.

"What do you mean…?" asked Robin, turning around, and then his eyes widened in shock. The Dark Knight was no longer there.

"Robin! I found him!" exclaimed Cyborg still looking down through the window, "He's talkin' to Slade!"

"_WHAT?_" Robin shouted, rushing to the window, and sure enough, there was the Dark Knight talking calmly to Slade.

"Duuuude! I gotta learn how he does that disappearing trick of his!" exclaimed Beastboy in awe.

"What? It's cool!" exclaimed Beastboy, trying to defend himself against Robin's glare.

"Cy, can you bring up the feed from the cameras up at the front? I want to know just what their saying." Said Robin, breaking off from his death glare at Beastboy.

"Sure…but the sounds still out, I haven't gotten around to fixing it…" muttered Cyborg as he tapped away at his arm, bringing up a live feed from the hidden cameras stationed strategically around the base, then isolating the one from the front.

"It doesn't matter…" said Robin, smiling wryly, "Now that "Slade", if that's really him, has removed his mask, I can read his lips."

Robin stared intently at the screen.

"Friend Robin? What is it they are saying?" Starfire asked gently.

"Huh? Oh right sorry…forgot that lip reading isn't a common thing…" said Robin, embarrassed.

"Uhh…Lets see…he's saying…"

...

**I hope you liked Chapter 3!**


	4. It's a children's show!

**This one is kinda short isn't it? Well, I guess you'll just have to thank Sodium Man for that, i mean he wrote the original story..**

...

"So, you're the infamous Slade." said Batman, eying Slade.

"Yes, and you're the dreaded Dark Knight, scourge of Gotham's underworld." replied Slade

"We've heard of your exploits, even over here in lovely Jump City, although many of the small time crooks think you're just a myth; a bogeyman for criminals, if you will."

"I assure you, I am very much real." answered Batman.

"Since you have to most experience with this Jester fellow, am I correct in assuming that you'll be leading this merry little escapade?" asked Slade.

"It's Joker, not Jester, and right now, I'm not even sure if the little ones are going to be joining us." replied Batman.

...

"HEY! I resent that!" Shouted Beastboy, "I'm just as good as any of those old f-mrgph!"

Beastboy was abruptly cut off by a gag of dark energy, courtesy of Raven.

"Quiet please, I can't hear" she remarked, as she bound Beastboy with more ropes of dark energy.

...

"…I naturally assumed that you would want your old protégé with you for this." remarked Slade, "If you don't want him anymore, I'd be more than happy to take him off your hands."

Robin's eye twitched after repeating that line.

"Robin and I have had a…difference…in opinions" replied Batman

"And to be perfectly frank, right now you are the better choice in partners. I need someone who knows Jump's underworld. Criminals usually aren't very open with me, and breaking arms gets rather tiring after awhile."

...

"He's picking _Slade_ over _me_?" asked Robin, incredulous, "Oh that is some bul-"

"ROBIN! PLEASE! Come on man! This is a children's show!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Mph! Mrgrph! MMMM!" exclaimed Beastboy through his gag.

Raven canceled her powers, releasing Beastboy from his gag.

"You guys! Batman and Slade just walked off!" he gasped out.

...

**Oh no! Where are Batman and Slade going? And notice how I haven't sworn in this story? I just put half of it!**


	5. The Explosion Takes Place

**And here is the 5th chapter!**

...

"Starfire! You and Raven scan from above, Cy, you and Beast Boy are on ground, come on, we need to move before the trail gets cold!"

"Robin! Calm down! We have to think this through", Raven interjected, grabbing his arm as he lunged for the door.

"What are you talking about? Batman just walked off with _Slade_, he said he's going to _kill_ the Joker! There's no time for this!"

"Naw, she's right Robin, you are WAY too emotional right now, and you're not thinking clearly." Added in Cyborg, helping to restrain the struggling Robin.

"Think, Robin, THINK! We've never managed to find Slade when he doesn't want to be found, and I'm assuming the same will go for Batman. Rushing out now without a plan will only lose us time."

Raven's voice finally penetrated to fog of panic that had been clouding Robin's mind. With a sigh, he went limp.

"You're right. And I doubt either of them will move until nightfall anyway. We have until then to plan."

…

After a quick swim (Surely the great and mighty Batman isn't afraid of getting a little wet?) off the island, Batman followed Slade down into the city's sewer system, to come up a few minutes later in the more run down area of Jump City. When finally at the abandoned warehouse that Slade was using as a temporary safehouse, he confronted him.

"Before this goes any further, I have to know what the Joker took from you. I may be done playing the hero, but I will not be a part of recovering some sort of doomsday weapon either."

"Please, do you think me so pitiful as to seek help to recover something as petty as a weapon?" replied Slade, as he walked to a shelf carrying a varied array of explosives and bladed weapons, and began secreting them throughout his body.

"No, I'm afraid that what was taken from me is much more valuable to me than any doomsday weapon could ever be."

Turning, Slade examined Batman slowly.

"We're not so different, you and I. In more ways than one." He moved fluidly to the computer on the far wall, examining the contents, "my sources have been tracking the Jester fellow's movements, and reports have confirmed that he has not one, but two elderly gentlemen in is care."

Batman's eyes widened slightly at the implication.

"That's right" confirmed Slade, conveying his mirth quite effectively despite still wearing his mask, "You didn't think you were the only mask who had a dearly loved butler, did you?"

…

"Any way you slice it, we lose the information war. Slade is going to have a much better grasp of the criminal underworld than we ever will."

"Aw common, we'll just go and beat up a few baddies, we'll get what we need, right?"

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Beast Boy. We won't get any higher up than the petty thugs."

"Well perhaps if we ask them nicely?"

Robin sat silently throughout his teammates bickering and brainstorming. Hands clutched in front of him, he stared broodingly ahead.

"Friend Robin, what is your thoughts on this matter?" inquired Starfire, noticing his decided lack of contribution to the planning.

Robin stayed silent a beat longer, then slowly raised his head and looked at all of them.

"I have a plan, but you guys might not like it."

"Well its gotta be better than what we got, so lay it on us, man." replied Cyborg.

"To get information, we're going to need to infiltrate Jump City's criminal underworld. And to do that," he paused and looked at Cyborg, "We're going to need help."

...

**MWWWHHAAAA take that.. Even if didn't write this!**


	6. The Deal

"Robin, man, you sure about this?" whispered Cyborg as they were all ushered into a large white room.

"We don't have a choice" Robin replied back tersely.

The Titans stood in a large plain white room, the only furniture were a few chairs and a table. A one-way mirror was behind them. It looked almost like the type of interrogation rooms that are on TV crime shows. Except that this room had automated turrets mounted on each corner, double steel reinforced doors, and a full battalion of armed guards outside the door. They were at Jump City Maximum Security Prison. Satisfied that everything was situated, Robin nodded at the one way mirror. The captain on the other side saw the signal, and buzzed the door open. Three figures were slowly wheeled in by petrified guards. The first one was a young girl with skin tinted ashen gray, and pale enough to match Raven. This was offset by a blaze of hot pink hair and matching eyes. The second was a small bald kid whose round face and prominent ears made him look almost comical. The last one was a hulking giant, almost eight feet tall, with long dirty orange locks of hair. All three of them were tightly restrained, the first two with straitjackets, the last one in a large steel contraption. They were the soldiers of HIVE, and evil organization that Cyborg had infiltrated and destroyed a few months ago.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Teen Butt-ans here to visit!" sneered Gizmo.

"What do you want?" asked Jinx. Her normally mischievous personality seemed to have fled upon seeing Cyborg. She asked the question directly at him, ignoring the other Titans. Mammoth just sat in the back, grinning maliciously at the teen superhero group.

"We're here to offer you a deal." Robin answered steadily.

"A deal? Hahaha! You make deals with nasty-wasty bad guys like us? Wait until the _Daily Jump_ gets a load of this!" cackled Gizmo.

"We don't "deal" with traitors." Replied Jinx, still looking only at Cyborg.

"I told you this wouldn't work." Muttered Raven from the back.

"If you help us with this, I can get you a reduced sentence, possibly even parole." Continued Robin.

"I _said_, we don't _deal_ with _traitors_!" by "traitors" Jinx was practically shouting, her eyes taking on a pink glow. The guards moved to restrain her, but Cyborg held up a hand.

"What do you want from me, huh? An apology? I'm a hero, you're a villain. I took you _down_. That's all there is to it."

"All there is to it? I _trusted_ you and you took _everything_ from me! HIVE was my family. I considered _you_ my family. You destroyed it. What right do you have? WHAT RIGHT?"

Pink snakes of electricity were running along the straitjacket now, and the lights had begun to flicker. The guards shifted nervously, but Cyborg never took his eyes off Jinx's.

"I'm sorry."

And with that, she stopped. Her head dropped for a beat, and when it came back up, the old mischievous glint had returned to her eyes.

"Fine. You said you wanted to make a deal? Let's deal. We'll help you with…whatever it is, and in exchange, Gizmo gets 20 minutes alone with Cyborg, while he's powered down. Final offer."

"Alright!" cheered Gizmo.

"What? That's insane! No way we're going to let-"

"Hang on, Robin," Cyborg interjected, "this isn't a decision for you to make."

"What?" asked Robin incredulously, spinning around to face Cyborg, "You can't be seriously considering this can you?

Still looking directly ahead at Jinx, Cyborg replied, "We don't have a choice, remember? She…they trusted me once. I guess it's time for me to return the favor."

"Excellent." The smile Jinx had would have given even battle-hardened soldiers a chill down their spine.

"I guess the only thing left to do now is leave this dump."

"I'll go talk to the warden-" Robin began

"No need," interrupted Jinx, "we can find our own way out."

With a mighty roar, Mammoth popped out of the metal cage he had been trapped in. Gizmo seemed to be poking around in his mouth with his tongue. A few seconds later, there were surprised shouts and gunfire outside the room. Before the Titans could react, Gizmo's mechanical backpack crashed through the one way mirror and sliced neatly through his bonds. Jinx gave a surge of her pink energy and her straitjacket popped open with ease.

"Aah," she sighed, stretching, "That's much better. Well, should we go now?"

…

"Man, I can see the headlines "Teen Heroes Help Hive Students Escape Prison!"" complained Beastboy, pacing around the cramped living room of the rundown apartment Jinx had led them to. Ignoring him, Jinx smiled pleasantly at the rest of them while sipping on some tea she had brewed. Crossing her legs, she said, "As long as we're waiting for Gizmo to finish up with Cyborg-" Robin's jaw clenched at the mention of what was happening in the other room. "-let's talk business. You said you needed to get information from the criminal underground. Easier said than done. Most of my contacts were through HIVE, which, as you know, no longer exists. Still, there are a few people around who owe me favors."

Springing to her feet, she waltzed around the couch where Robin and Starfire were sitting.

"But there's just nooooooo way you're getting any of that information dressed like _that_." She indicated to their hero costumes. "Don't you have anything a little less…heroic?"

"I have my Red X costume, which should work." Replied Robin, "and if we dye Starfire's hair black, she could pass for her sister as long as she doesn't say anything."

"Cyborg can use his Stone persona again, no one outside of this group knows about it" continued Jinx, "I told Gizmo to add that in after he's done playing."

"That just leaves Beastboy and Raven" finished Robin through clenched teeth. It took every bit of discipline in him to not jump off the couch and save Cy from whatever it was that little snot-nosed computer geek was doing to him in the other room. He had to respect Cy's wishes, and trust him. Jinx seemed to positively love watching Robin squirm.

"Well after Gizmo finishes with Cyborg-" her grin got just a little bit wider as she saw Robin's hands clench, "-I can take greenboy and the goth shopping for some new outfits while you and your girlfriend get set up."

Raven just glowered at the pink haired girl. Beastboy was still too wrapped up in how the newspaper was going to ruin the Titan's good name to hear.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin snapped.

"Whatever" snickered Jinx.

Starfire watched the exchange, confused.

...

Starfire is so innocent! lol! Anyway the next chapter will be up next week


End file.
